


Big Brother's Talk

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother Derek, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to Big Brother's Reaction.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Spencer Walter Reid!” your brother yelled after you both. “Get back here.”

The two of you had nowhere to go, so you stopped outside of the station, allowing Derek to catch up with you. “We need to have a talk,” Derek said.

“Oh, come on, Derek,” you huffed, “Please don’t give him the big brother talk.”

“I have to!” he said, “What kind of big brother would I be if I didn’t give him the talk?”

“One that wasn’t annoying!” you yelled, burying your head in Spencer’s arm. You started patting him on the back, silently trying to apologize for the words Derek was about to hurl at him.

“You,” he said, turning toward Spencer. “What are your intentions with my sister?”

Oh dear god. This was humiliating. He was acting like he was talking to two high-schoolers and not two full grown adults with professional jobs. “My intention is to date her,” he said snarkily without missing a beat. You snorted into his arm.

“If you ever, ever hurt her, in any way, I will come after you, and I will kill you. I don’t care if you’re my friend, if you fuck over my sister, I will hurt you,” he threatened, although you could see in his eyes that he was having trouble being so stern with Spencer; they’d been best friends since you all started.

Spencer just looked at him in disbelief. He could understand Morgan having this conversation with someone else he didn’t know, but they’d been working together for years, nearly a decade now, and he thought Morgan should know better than to think he’d ever hurt his sister. “I would never hurt her,” he said pointedly.

“I don’t just mean physically. I mean anything. You cheat on her, you…” As soon as Derek mentioned cheating, Spencer lost his shit, shouting over him.

“I would never cheat on her Morgan, I’m in love with her!”

Huh? “You’re in love with me?” you asked, snapping your head up from its place at his arm. When you had been talking to Derek earlier, you said that you loved him and he loved you, but that had just been an assumption; you’d never actually said the words to each other. He replied that of course he was and bent his head down to kiss you. “I love you, too,” you replied, your heart-eyes practically pounding out of your head. 

“Oh gross,” Derek said, seeing the two of you kiss. “I don’t need to see my baby sister tonguing one of my best friends.” You did it again, purposely trying to shove it in your brother’s face - what were little sisters for if not to bother their older brothers.

“Yes, exactly,” Spencer said, turning to Derek. “I am one of your best friends and this is your sister and I’m in love with her, so deal with it,” he said, taking his pointer finger and poking Derek square in the chest. Morgan immediately gave him an incredulous look - and Spencer had backed away slowly, realizing in that moment just how much bigger Morgan was than him. You just slapped your hand over your mouth to stifle your laugh.

“You love him too?” Derek asked. “You weren’t just saying that earlier?”

“No, I wasn’t,” you said, leaning onto Spencer’s arm, “I love him.” You looked up at Spencer to kiss him again.

Derek looked back and forth between you and Spencer numerous times before he sighed. “Okay.”

“Okay, what?” you asked, smacking him in the arm. “Say it!”

“You have my blessing,” he told Spencer. “Just…keep what I said in mind.”

Spencer smiled slightly, squeezing your hand just enough to let you know that you were both finally in the clear. You didn’t have to keep this from him anymore. “I will.”

“Now,” Derek said, “To the other matter at hand…Did you just poke me in the chest?”

“Nooooooo,” Spencer said as he backed away again.

Laughing at Spencer’s scared face, you warned him that he might want to run, because Derek was about to kill him. “Run, babe. Just run.”

As Derek chased Spencer around the parking lot of the local station, the rest of the team finally returned from the crime scene and morgue.

“What’s going on here?” Emily asked, following the two agents as they ran back and forth. “Who did what and why does Morgan look like he’s gonna kill Spencer?”

“Umm…” you started, rubbing the back of your head. “Who did what? Spencer did me…we’re dating, surprise…and we just told Derek.”

“Oh my god,” Rossi exclaimed, laughing jovially. “I assume he gives his blessing?”

“Yea,” you replied, watching as Spencer barely dodged Derek’s lunges. “It’s just that when Derek was giving him the ‘big brother talk,’ Spencer poked him in the chest to basically say he loved me and Derek had to deal with it, sooooo…that’s where we are now.”

“Run, babe!” you screamed, running full steam toward Derek and jumping on his back, giving Spencer a chance to get away.


End file.
